The present invention relates to a filter bank for frequency demultiplexing of channel signals, and more particularly to such a filter bank for frequency demultiplexing or multiplexing of a number of channel signals, the filter bank being composed of the same number of transversal filters (non-recursive filters, filters having a impulse response of finite duration) having complex valued coefficients, respectively for either real value input signals and complex value output signals in the case of demultiplexing or complex value input signals and real value output signals in the case of multiplexing, and a sampling rate at the output which is reduced in the case of demultiplexing or increased in the case of multiplexing, by a given factor.
Such a filter bank is disclosed in the article by Del Re and Emiliani, entitled "An Analytic Signal Approach For Transmultiplexers: Theory and Design", in IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. Com-30, No. 7, July 1982, pages 1623 et seq.
Such a filter bank for multiplexing or demultiplexing individual FDM channels is used primarily in so-called transmultiplexers which serve to convert FDM (frequency division multiplex) to TDM (time division multiplex) and vice versa and are used, for example, in satellite communications or in telephone networks. Particularly in satellite communications it is of the utmost necessity to take care that the useful computational load is as small as possible.